


夜谈

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not quite, M/M, Mostly friendship, mention of Steve's death, that verges on relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor怀念与队长夜谈的日子。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 前年送基友的段子，因为刚翻完另一篇锤冬又把这篇贴上来。混合着漫画、电影和看过的科普，主要源自于漫画里Thor和成为美队的Bucky见面那段（其实在我心里那是锤盾-。-

Thor第一次见到James Barnes本人的时候后者已经是新一任的美国队长了，穿着红白蓝三色的制服。但对他而言，他是个完完全全的陌生人。Thor对他说的第一句话是你是谁，你为什么穿着吾友Steven的制服。

其实对James Barnes这个名字Thor并不感到陌生，或者可以说相当熟悉，虽然他更熟悉的是另一个形式，Bucky，在很多次和Steven的夜谈中。他们会找一家酒吧或是坐在复仇者大厦的客厅里，来上几杯啤酒，互相陪伴度过无眠的夜晚。虽然Thor是个神，中庭的酒对他没有作用，而Steven因为血清的关系喝不醉，但边喝酒边聊天似乎是中庭的社交礼仪，所以Thor提议他们还是遵从中庭的礼节。

他们聊局势、战略和责任，聊神域的壮丽雄伟和Thor年轻时的冒险，聊中庭的历史和科技。理所当然，Thor反复听到Steven提起这个名字，他的童年，他的入伍，他从巡演的小丑变成真正战士的契机，直到Bucky坠崖， Steven坠入大洋前的一生（Steven会觉得那是前世，而他活在他的来世里）身边总有一个身影陪伴着。

Steven是所有复仇者中与Thor最为接近的，也是他最尊敬的。自从Steven死后，Thor最怀念的居然是那些昏暗灯光下零碎的交心。他甚至在半夜跑去墓园召唤出Steven的亡灵。  
Thor觉得他的一生都在不停失去，神祇无尽的生命给他带来了更多失去的机会，征战沙场的神域战士、弟弟、母亲、弟弟再一次离开、复仇者的同伴，还有Steven。

起初Thor有些不知道应该怎么称呼James。有些复仇者叫他Bucky，有些叫他Captain或是Cap，他叫他James。Thor没法叫他Cap，至少不是现在，那是专属Steven的称呼。

又是一个不眠夜，Thor站在复仇者大楼的楼顶，意外地听到身后传来脚步声。

我知道虽然我继承了美国队长的称号，但你并不认可我。停顿了一会，Bucky用更低的声音继续，事实上，我也不也认为我能取代他，没有人可以。

Thor转身，看着那个与Steven有相似之处却又及其不相似的人，回答的却是完全无关的话语。Anthony在冰箱里放了几瓶好酒，有兴趣喝一杯吗？

他们聊失去Steven的后悔与愧疚，聊新的局势、战略和责任，但是Thor知道Steven和James的战斗，Bucky知道神域的传奇，所以他们省去了这些故事，只是默默地喝酒。

直到在成为同伴和酒友的六个月后，Thor开始谈第一次被放逐到中庭，感受中庭的愚昧和偏执，爱和善，他开始谈奥丁的衰弱母亲的死弟弟的仇视；Bucky开始谈二战时如何代替美国队长执行龌龊的任务（这一部分Thor之前没有听说），开始谈被苏联人救起后接受洗脑并执行刺杀任务。

你看，我一直都是一个杀手。但是Steve在遗言里让我接替这个称号，人们需要美国队长，我不可能违背他的遗愿。Bucky坐在沙发上，拿起酒瓶又喝了一口。

不，也许Steven仍是我最尊敬的队长，但吾友，你也是个伟大的战士，出色的队长。坐在旁边的Thor无意识地靠近Bucky，认真地反驳。

他们聊已经失去的，正在失去的，以及不可避免终将继续失去的。他们是伟大的战士和领袖，有最坚强的灵魂，也经历过最惨烈的伤痛。但他们仍需要彼此的扶持和安慰，以走过最浓重的黑暗。

Fin


End file.
